


Betrayal and Fury

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Crime, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Light Bondage, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, bored of Sakura, searched for a better partner. But people with masks are hard to trust...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uninteresting.

Sakura screamed in agony.

Her tongue stretched in pleasure, her eyes rolled back and she moaned unintelligible words while the sperm was injected in her large intestine.

Sasuke dropped the tip of the tie that bound the hands of Sakura, leaving her naked body fall on the bed.

He grabbed her buttocks and pushed his penis out out of the hole, while the sperm poured out of her asshole.

Sasuke got out of his bed and grabbed his clothes, dressed himself and gave a last look art the unconscious body of Sakura before going out.

"Desprezible **bitch** ", he thought while giving an arrogant smile at her.

* * *

 

Walking by the streets of the Leaf late at night, Sasuke looked to the "attractions" of that hour with despise and indifference.

Strip clubs,whores who could or couldn't have a cock, suspicious sellers, and jugglers with three balls.

Was then Sasuke saw an weird figure.

A completely naked woman wearing a mask.

That wasn't completely unexpected to Sasuke.

The surprise is that nobody have tried to rape her yet.

She was just.... ** _too good_** of a bait to not be bitten.

Her boobs were massive. Her skin was clean and white. The long hair had been combed with care.

She wasn't too skinny, nor fat. She was just... _ **beautiful.**  
_

_Some of this kind don't would be on the street, exposed for everybody to see. It would be in a brothel charging a quarter of a Level B mission ._

Sasuke stopped in front of her, and stayed silent, making her finally say something.

"Do you want it?"


	2. Payment

There was something very suspicious about this situation.

But Sasuke decided to go ahead.

"What is your price?"

"2.000 ryo."

_This can only be a trap. For me_

Thinking fast, Sasuke refused the proposal.

"No, I need to...go."

Sasuke left that place and quickly jumped to the top of a near building once he was in a place where he thought that woman couldn't see him, to discover what that woman was about.

Looking around, he soon saw ANBUs in all directions, watching her like guard dogs.

_But this can't be a spying mission, there's too many of them, or a mission using a bait. She's a very obvious bait, so..._

Suddenly, one of the ANBU threw a projectile on the street.

Sasuke looked at that direction,and saw a man being hit at the leg by the projectile, and quickly going in the opposite direction, like he knew he received an warning .

Sasuke didn't know who he was, but Sasuke was sure that the ANBU wanted him to be away from her, what made  him more curious.

Sasuke had all the time of the world but, for the best, he would try to pay for her while she was still in that corner.

Getting back to the ground,Sasuke went to her.

"You again? Do you want it or not?"

"2000 ryo for what exactly?"

"Vaginal."

"And if want everything?"

"What is everything?"

Sasuke looked at her from top to bottom. "From the front, from the back, slapping, no condom, and cumming in you until you scream to stop."

He was going to suggest oral, but he bet she wasn't going to take off the mask over any money.

She stuttered.

" Thi thi thi thirty thousand."

Sasuke took the money out of his pocket. And realized the obvious problems.

"Where I leave the money?"

"Leave it on the bed when you leave. My room is just behind here."

The door was open. Sasuke saw that it closed only from inside and, just as he pulled the bar that served as latch, he could hear clearly someone from outside positioning himself in front of the room to protect it from intruders.

 _This can't get more bizarre_.

Sasuke took a look around the room. Brown walls and ceiling. There was a white refrigerator at the right side, a black wood table with jars full of multicoloured pills over it in the centre and, finally, the bed in itself, with the whore laying over it, with her legs crossed, over the white sheets. A simple light bulb illuminated the place, and there was a door to behind.

She again called his attention.

"So? Are you gonna cum inside me until I scream to stop?"


	3. Ruthless Aggression

Twenty minutes later, the whore was screaming.. in pleasure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH ah ah ah ah ah ah I will...go, go,go,go,go...AAAAAARRRRR!"

Sasuke came for the sixth time. Three times on the ass and three in the pussy. The whore, he stopped counting after twenty. The bed was flooding with cum pouring out of the two orifices, and the whore barely could control her legs, shaking uncontrollably in pleasure.

"You're much better than my wife." said Sasuke, touching her head with his fingers.

"What do you mean?" she said while heavily sweating.

" _That your screams are much better than hers_." That was what Sasuke thought.

"That your body is much better" that was what Sasuke said, and he smiled thinking in how it was also true.

Sasuke grabbed his clothes over the table.

_Well, at least I got what I wanted_...

"I didn't ask to stop" said her, almost pleading for more.

Sasuke gave her a malicious, but discreet smile.

"You're the whore, not me. I paid for more than what I did. If anything, you should pay me." said him while dressing himself.

"I understand..." she said, moving her fingers through the small pool of cum.

"Goodbye" said Sasuke, opening and closing the door.

Seeing Sasuke walking away, one of the ANBU looked to the one at his left side and asked: "Why not him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are good.


	4. Unexpected

"I don't think the Hokage would like to know that we killed his best friend in a situation like this." said the other.

"That is too much?"

"That is even embarrassing" concluded the other.

In the next day, Sasuke was calmly eating breakfast with his family, like nothing has happened.

Sakura was shaking, like suffering of some kind of matinal euphoria.

"Are you okay, mom?" asked Sarada.

"Huhuhuh, of course darling!"

Sasuke didn't even care. That always happened after an anal orgasm. He decided to just do it once in a week to not make Sarada notice. But that wasn't working as well as it should be. Sarada looked at her mom with fear, a fear only increased by Sasuke's nonchalant attitude.

Someone knocked at the door, making Sakura rise from her chair with an unsettling smile on her face to go answer the door.

When Sakura opened the door, there were Naruto. And Hinata.

"Hello Sakura!" said Naruto.

Sarada was leaving ,and it was surprised in seeing the Hokage. Specially along his wife.

"Ahn, mister Uzuma..."

"Hahaha, no formalities Sarada. Go to the Academy."

"Ahn, ok."

The daughter of Sasuke passed by Hinata, and looked at her, impressed.

_The Byakugan..._

In the moment Sarada got out his vision's field, Naruto walked in a almost straight path, in the direction of the kitchen's table.

 "Hello Sasuke." said Naruto, with an unnatural serenity.

"Hello Naruto." said Sasuke, as Sakura and Hinata entered the kitchen.

Hinata immediately froze at seeing Sasuke for the first time in...one decade.

Sakura knew there was something unusual happening, but it was too lost in her own fantasies to do another thing than...

"Do you want something Naruto?"

"No, I have something to discuss, something very specific, with Sasuke."

"Hum?" said Sasuke, lowering the newspaper he was reading.

Though Naruto's intrusivity was no news, the fact he said "specific", without imitating anyone, but for yourself, it was unusual. And seriously worrying.

"What is Naruto?" said Sasuke, scanning the kitchen , and finding Hinata.

"Tell me Sasuke, do you think I work a lot?"


	5. Unexpected 2

Sasuke never felt so nervous since the time Madara impaled him with his own sword.

"Well, maybe" said Sasuke, distracted.

_You work enough time for your wife to be able go out in the night, naked(with a squad of ANBUs protecting her coming too), and offering her body for everyone too see._

"You know, I don't have much time for family, I admit..."

_That squad...It wasn't sent by you, though. I don't know what is hidden inside the Hyuuga's head head, but inside you I don't see a netorare fetish. Shikamaru, maybe?_

"I am not with them as much as I want. But I have so many friends. You know, I am the Hokage..."

_He suspected and send the ANBU?_

Naruto made a sudden pause. He realized that Sasuke already knew what he was there for.

Sakura blinked for a second.

Until this second, Sakura Haruno believed in one, and only one, absolute truth: Naruto Uzumaki never would do anything to hurt her.Not by himself, not intentionally.

Just as her opened her eyes again, there was an hole on the wall, opening to the street, and a giant chakra mass in the format of the Nine Tails was visible floating in the air, standing alongside a very furious Naruto. The fox's chakra, for the first time in years, was pure red.

 

 


	6. Unexpected Part 3: Cuckold Crusader

" _No, he didn't know_." thought Sasuke.

If he hadn't activated the Susanoo in time, Naruto would have probably killed him.

That didn't save him of being punched across the wall and falling on the street, however.

Sasuke tried to stand up and, to his surprise, Naruto didn't jump out of the building to continue the fight.

" _Hinata managed to stop him?_ " he thought, while looking to the hole high there.

Thinking quickly, Sasuke dismissed the theory.

_No, he is probably killing her. After all, she gave himself to me...No, I don't know how Naruto heard the story._

While Sakura froze in shock, Hinata screamed and ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto, no!"

Naruto turned back to her, his face turned feral, his ocular globes filled with red, with slit pupils.

Hinata froze in fear.

"You FUCKING BITCH! DIE!"

Naruto moved his left arm, and almost striked her with his left claw, but didn't manage to.

Still irritated, he pulled her back, that with his immense strength, made her fly until she collided with the kitchen cabinet.

" _ **What you are waiting for, boy?**_ " said Kurama, in a calm but sinister tone.

**KILL HER.**

Naruto cleared his mind. Kurama's words gave him direction, and he advanced towards Hinata.

Sakura began to get out of the shock, but it was still hard to comprehend what was at hand.

But Sakura Haruno was a ninja medic, and a good human person. And she don't would let a innocent person be hurt, no matter the circumstances.

She got in the way between Naruto and Hinata, taking the blow meant for the Hyuuga's head.

Naruto froze when he hit Sakura, and in fear he drew back in his hand, but his left claw was already deep in her. Thankfully, the Yin seal activated,healing her wounds.

Sakura slapped Naruto.

"What you're doing, idiot!"

Naruto tried to explain himself. "Sakura, I'm sorry. You don't understand. I.."

In this moment, Sasuke jumped back to inside the building.

Sakura walked until him, worried but happy he seemed well enough to come back.

"Sasuke, you know..."

"No. Let's skip stages already, I know what's gonna happen if we follow the 'normal' procedure anyway. Sakura, I want a divorce."

She immediately losed consciouness.


	7. 6x4

Shikamaru checked the door three times.

He turned around, and gave his simple, unique order to the ANBUs in the four corners of the room.

"Nothing in this room will come out of this room. Nothing. I swear for all gods that existed, exist and will exist, if one of you idiots gossip even what my wife says, I will kill you, eviscerate you, and leave your body impaled in a giant stick in the highest point of the city, to show what happens to snitchers. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

Shikamaru walked towards the table on the centre of the room and took his seat.

The table was rectangular, and there was six seats positioned, one for each end and two for each side.

From one end of the table, there was Shikamaru.

In the opposite end, Temari. Shikamaru invited her just because she had already discovered about Hinata by hearing Shikamaru talking with the ANBUs in their own house.

Also she threatened to kill him if he didn't tell what the hell was happening after hearing the word "whore" between sentences.

In the side of the table to the window, there were Sasuke and Hinata. Shikamaru put them there in the case Naruto lost his patience again.

Sasuke remained calm. Hinata, however, clearly had cried a lot these last two days, and Hanabi was taking caring of the kids in her place.

 

In the opposite side, there were Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura was irritated, but she didn't cry. She never cried after discovering exactly what Sasuke has been up to that night after they fucked. Her times of crying for Sasuke were left on her teenage years.

Naruto, surprisingly, couldn't even look ahead, his head turned to the table.

Shikamaru ordered him to look up, even if it was to the ceiling.

Shikamaru then began. By talking to Temari, with her arms crossed and little smirk in the face, amused by the situation.

"Look, Temari. What I said to the ANBUs is also valid to you."

"I will not say anything, lazy ass. Begin this shit already."

Shikamaru coughed, and began to speak

"Well, there is no easy, or right, way of saying this. So, let this be said. Since you became...Since Naruto became Hokage, there was always a conflict of interest between the ANBU that would protect The Hokage and his family and the Hyuuga guard, that was supposed to guard the Hyuuga's head, that is Hinata. Where we could go, to what extent we could be near, and Hiashi still order us to stay out of Hyuuga's property these days."

Shikamaru paused for an moment and continued.

"But I was a friend of the family, and nobody did care if I, who was never an ANBU, was sneaking inside that nice Hyuuga household, even at night. After all, I could always bring some urgent news for the Hokage. Was then that I saw something...unusual, about four weeks ago."  
Shikamaru made another pause.

"Hinata was sneaking out of the main house of the complex, with two Hyuuga bodyguards. I tried to not be seen, and I followed her."

"To my surprise,I ended up following them to the Red Light District. Hinata and her bodyguards entered on the back door to an apparently abandoned house. I decided to stop following them and come back in daylight. I had to give Naruto a message about the samurais sneaking in our territory, you all know. I think Naruto didn't even notice Hinata wasn't on their room, since we had to travel to the frontier really fast."

"When I came back to the house, three days later, with some unmasked ANBUs to not attract attention, I discovered, well, a bed with very suspiciously clean sheets, a refrigerator full of perfomance enhancement pillls, and well, some tools on the room behind the entrance. I suppose that's was for a hardcore bondage service."

"Damn, I should've asked if she did bondage. Hell, she should have told me" thought Sasuke.

Temari was trying to hold back her laughter at this point.

Shikamaru continued.

"We left things as they were, trying to make all traces of our invasion disappear. I set up a minisquad of ANBUs to protect the Hokage's wife, and leave things as they were, until, I expected, she gave up on her weird fetish before Naruto could discover it. We all know what happened when Sasuke ended up asking for her, ahn, 'services'."

 

"But, when I checked the room after the events of three days ago, the enhancement piils were out of the refrigerator. You know something about that Hinata?"  
Hinata wanted seriously to die at this moment, and answered Shikamaru's question with several pauses.

"I ca...came with on...only one body...guard that night...She said he(sic) removed...the pills because someone thought there was a...spying device inside the refri...gerator, and there was no time to put it back before I came..."

Shikamaru then revealed what he has discovered, putting some photos on the table.

"That's a smart tactic 'she' used. There was a spying device inside the refrigerator, Hinata. It took photos and recorded video and audio footage and send them to a computer, but it was programmed to break itself under a order of said computer, preventing anyone of discovering to where exactly it sent the photos to. Pretty complicatedstuff, and pretty big too. Seems to be homemade."

Sakura was even scared.

"Who could do something like that?"

 

Shikamaru inspired and expired.

"A pretty smart stalker. He probably followed Hinata too, discovered what she was doing, invaded the room after the Hyuuga servants left, analyzed the size of the refrigerator, constructed a spying device, put it inside the refrigerator, knocked out some Hyuuga bodyguards and impersonated one of them, took the photos and printed them, and leaved them at the Hyuuga's door at in the morning of the same day. My only doubt is if he, or she, wanted to scare Hinata or reveal to Naruto what was happening by putting these photos on the doorway of your house. Anyway, you should've really checked the refrigerator Hinata, but you were probably more interested in you, ahn 'hobby' "

Sasuke had only one question.

"So, I was only a coincidence?"

Temari finally laughed at the Uchiha.

"Hahaha, of course you were a coincidence! And what a hell of a one!"

Shikamaru, however, wasn't so happy.

"It was an incredibly bad coincidence. I ordered ANBU to to collect all information about all potential consumers of the area, and scare them off, or even kill them if it was needed. My ANBU hesitated at you, Sasuke. You were the only guy who could have done this, and you did."

Shikamaru opened his arms around the sides of the table, showing the extent of consequences.

"And now, we're here."

Sasuke smirked.

"I didn't know who it was. I paid for a whore, and I used her. The bitch wanted cock, I gave it to her."

Naruto rose from his chair.

"Guards!" screamed Shikamaru.

"Ninja Art: Chakra's Chains Imitation!" they said while doing hand signals.

Four blue chakra chains came out of the ANBU's chests right on Naruto, immobilizing him, and passing just above Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata's heads.

Naruto could still scream at Sasuke, though.

"You FUCKING TRAITOR! Just because you didn't know it was my wife don't change the fact you betrayed Sakura!"

Sasuke laughed a little about Naruto's words.

"Why? I fulfilled my matrimonial duties! I fucked my wife until she was satisfied, in the same night even! Now you..." said Sasuke, directly pointing at Naruto's crotch.

Naruto got more irritated, but so did the grip of the chains on him.

Shikamaru keeped his finger on his forehead, stressed.

"Sit down Naruto."

"I will sit down if you leave those chains go!"

They unmade the chains, but Naruto didn't move.

"Ahn?" said Naruto, before noticing Shikamaru doing a hand signal.

"Now sit down." said him, making Naruto slowly sit back on his place.

Sakura decided to say something, looking right on Sasuke.

"You know, when you came back permanently, I thought we could live a happy life, that we could live happy, together, age together...But, we were never partners, right Sasuke? You were always in the top. Beating me, opressing me, and I was submissive, I accepted it, I took the pain as pleasure, because at least I thought it was ONLY forme. But that's not how it is, right Sasuke? You want to be on the top of the world, above everyone else, above even good and evil, isn't that true? Naruto took the possibility out of you, but it didn't took the idea."

His smirk didn't disappear.

Sakura then flat out slapped him, stood up and screamed.

"You fucking idiot! You freaky human scum! There's not a single bit of shame on your fucking brain!? At least show some emotion!"

Sasuke slowly turned back his slapped face....

"You're such an annoying bitch. You know what I really think about you? I think you think of me as a trophy. As some proof you aren't a failure of human being. I think of you as an object because you think the same."

Hinata raised her head, and looked to Sasuke. Naruto lowered his head instead.

Sakura's tears began to roll of her eyes, as the crushing feeling of despair began to overwhelm her.

"No, that's not true! That's not truu-u-u-u-ueeee......" she said, putting her ahead on her face to cover it and sitting, crying.

Temari stopped smiling seeing the misery of the medic ninja.

Shikamaru sighed. "I've already told everyone what needed to be said. When Sakura is ready, you can leave. Any questions?"

"Yes, what's the dinner here? I will obviously not sleep in my house tonight." said Sasuke.


	8. Theory

Everyone left, leaving only Shikamaru and Temari. She was now sitting at his left side.

"So, and the stalker?" she asked.

"Time for the boring policial procedure. Search the usual suspects, search their houses for tools to make spying devices, Mind Invasion and  
Interrogation...You know, the obvious."

"You think you can catch him?"

"Temari, please. Who is as smart as me, actually puts effort on it, and is always around Hinata? Also a little creepy?"

"Shino Aburame?"

"You're damn right. But we need to do the investigation first. Also, it don't quite fits his personality. Shino could invade the privacy of others, but only for the greater good."

"Like revealing a betrayal to Naruto?"

"That is an interesting possibility, but no photos were sent to Sakura. That is very suspicious. Maybe the person wanted Naruto to kill Sasuke in a surprise attack?"

"Darling, Sasuke was a coincidence."

"A very good coincidence, what means that our culprit could have improvised a little."

"Yeah, that's true."

Temari put her hands on the back of her head.

"But that's another story."

"Ahn? What you mean."

"To our loved quartet. None of them is really interested in the stalker now that the truth came to light. Naruto and Sakura probably are even grateful for him"

"Yeah, but that's their story. My story is this investigation."  
"Why you?" said Temari, scratching her ears.

"Because I was there from the beginning, dammit! Also, this guy, girl, is creepy. God knows what a stalker can do in the next stage. I will not let Hinata be hurt." said Shikamaru, affirmatively.

Temari put her left hand on her cheek and another on Shikamaru's left cheek, massaging his face with her fingers.

"Hum, take care of yourself, my beloved husband. I may become envious of your protectiveness of Hinata, and kill you both." she said, while smilling in a unnatural and creepy way.

Shikamaru looked to Temari. She was seriously scaring him.

"I'm kidding", she said.

"I know." he answered.

_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me..._


	9. Exodus

To dismiss the remote possibility that someone could discover the truth about Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata, Shikamaru told everyone Sasuke announced that he wanted to divorce from Sakura in front of Hinata and Naruto, making the latter punch him in fury, creating the hole on the wall.

Kiba even laughed.

Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura divorced three months away from each other, to further dismiss any suspicion.

Hinata became extremely depressed. Despite all her tentatives of explaining to Naruto that she still loved him, she didn't manage to explain why she did what she did. Not well enough to convince him to come back to her, if there was an explanation good enough.

Naruto, otherwise, buried himself in his duties as Hokage, leaving their kids practically abandoned by both parents.

Thankfully, Hanabi and Hiashi tried to fill that role.

Sasuke and Sakura somehow made the better of the situation, despite the well more poisonous words that were exchanged between them.

Maybe because they always knew they weren't fit for each other, maybe not.

Sarada didn't care much. From her point of view, Sasuke and Sakura were always separated, but for just a little time they were together.  
Not even for a second she thought in the possibility of Sasuke betraying Sakura.

From the another side, cutting his ties to the few people that still cared about him made Sasuke extremely lonely. More than even he expected. 

Sakura allowed him to visit Sarada always that he wanted, but that only increased his despair.

When he finally thought he couldn't take any longer, he asked Shikamaru for a long-term mission where he would be away from the village for a long period of time.

Shikamaru kindly attended his request, and gave him a work of 6 months, that Sasuke could renew while he was still there, as guard of the frontier of the Fire Country.

Leaving by the gates of the village, Sasuke thought in how alone he now was.

_So, in the end, I end in the exact same position of almost twenty years ago..._

But now, there was no revenge to pursue beyond the village's walls. Just a solitary life, but at least he don't would have to see Sakura's face or feel Naruto's hate every time he saw him.

When Sasuke was already at some distance of the village, he heard someone move in the forest.

Sasuke drew his sword and talked.

"Who is there?"


	10. Three Directions

A seductive voice was heard.

"HELLOOOOOO Sasuke..." said Ino, emerging from behind a tree.

"Ino? What you're doing here?" he asked, sheating his sword.

Ino put her arms on her hips and bended her body like she was asked the most redundant question of the world.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm deserting."

Sasuke would laugh, but he was in no mood for that.

"What reason you would have to desert?" he asked, still incredulous.

Ino's expression changed from joy to irritation as she began to complain, while emphasizing every "fuck" she said.

"Fuck that village. Fuck that life. Fuck that sissy husband of mine, and fuck that abomination that came out of my womb! I'm sick of all of it, and also..."

She walked until Sasuke, lifted her right hand and passed her right indicator finger over Sasuke's chest.

"When my sensei died, he said that I don't should lose to Sakura either in love or as a ninja. I was an idiot, Sasuke. I let Sakura take you away..."

She almost became sad.

"But I will not let it happens again."

She smiled again. And grabbed Sasuke's hands, that didn't even made a move to dissuade her.

"C'mon, Sasuke." she said, taking his hands to her ass. "Come with me."

Sasuke looked to his left. To that direction, there was the Leaf, where he by law should take Ino.

Sasuke looked to his right. To that direction, there was a cold, solitary mission waiting for him. In that case, he would leave Ino to her own devices.

Sasuke looked to what was ahead of him. The smiling face of Ino, eager to give her body to him, despite well, everything she would throw away for that. Not that Sasuke really cared.

That was a nobrainer for Sasuke.

He kissed Ino deeply, and grabed her ass so violently that she moaned.

"Auuuu, naughty boy!" she said as soon he disconnected their lips.

Sasuke then caressed her smiling face, and said one simple sentence.

"Our relationship will not be strictly monogamic. From my side."

Ino gave a girly laugh.

"Haha, of course Sasuke! Hell, I can even lick her tits if you want while you do it, whoever she is!"


	11. The Culprit

Shikamaru now had Shino in the interrogation room.

Normally, this role would be reserved for Ibiki, but case wasn't so serious for that.

It was an closed room with grey-mixed-with-black walls, and a big and small black window in opposite sides of the room, with one door to the outside and another further in the facility, that led to the torture room.  
Along Shino and Shikamaru, sitting in chairs in opposite sides of the table, there was an Yamanaka ANBU, one of the four in "that" room, two weeks before.

"So, Shikamaru, you inspected my house, and found no clues, no indications that I constructed said spying device. I had the perfect alibi of being in a twenty-four hours poker tournament, and you still, still, don't believes that I didn't commit said crime, whatever crime it is that you don't tell me the details other than 'the criminal filmed and photographed a whore having sex with her client and gave photos of the act to her husband, that was unaware of what she did?'"

"You could have used a shadow clone." explained Shikamaru

"Oh, please Shikamaru, don't be a idiot. But if you want to be, ok. Read my mind, Yamanaka." said Shino, without not even raising his tone of voice.

The ANBU put his hands on Shino's forehead.

Both went into trance, as the Yamanaka investigated Shino's mind.

Two minutes later, the Yamanaka took his hands off, after undoing the connection between their minds.

"Then, what is inside his mind?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sorry, but there's nothing about the persons you search in that circumnstance, though there are something about spying devices, but that's to be expected from a jounin" said theANBU.

"I appreciate that all doubts about me were eliminated. Now I can work together with the investigation." said Shino.

"Well, I'm kind of grateful for that." said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru asked for some cofee, that the ANBU brought.

Afer giving him all the details about the case, that didn't make Shino even raise his eyebrow, Shikamaru asked what Shino had in mind.  
"So, Shino, what you can bring of new to the table?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, thanks that you asked that. Honestly, Shikamaru, you did everything very well. I was the most obvious suspect. I'm smart, kind of creepy and always around Hinata. However, you severely underestimated my intelligence in one field."  
"What one?" said Shikamaru,drinking his coffee of the mug and putting it on the table.  
"You know Shikamaru, Hinata wasn't only Naruto's wife, it was his first girlfriend, his first kiss...his first heterosexual kiss, almost first everything in the matter of woman and and man's relationship. What she didn't do, Sakura did."

"Ok, what is that about?" said, Shikamaru, crossing his arms.

"Shikamaru, the first cut is the deepest. Some people create the idea in their heads there's something 'sacred' about first love. As result, when this love ends, people create their own big wounds in their hearts. They hurt themselves."

Shino leaned back in his chair and crossed his fingers.

"Now, imagine when this first love never stops to be a love, and you marry her and have two kids with her, and discovers she betrayed you. You discover that, behind that pure face and body, there's a lust that seeks other persons, not only you, like all human kind."

"So you're telling me that Naruto created an unrealistic image of Hinata, and it suffered because of it?"

"Well, certainly the situation in that he discovered it wasn't exactly ordinary. She played the harlot and ended up having sex with Sasuke, but the fact is, if I was the one who put the spying device on said refrigerator..." he said, while putting his hand of the refrigerator photo.

"...I would never give those photos to Naruto. If his image of Hinata was of a pure angel before, now it was of a evil succubus after the discovery. The biggest love creates the biggest hate, and the greatest good illusion creates the greatest bad illusion. And the real contrast is already very bad. And with that beast on his head, that by my informations gets out of control everytime he is filled with an uncontrollable rage, Naruto would most certainly try to kill Hinata. I would never put Hinata in suck risk."

Shikamaru questioned Shino about the beast.

"Naruto tamed the beast years ago. You saw it in the war."

"Yeah, but he managed to keep his temperament in check in the war and, I don't like to say the same thing twice..."

"Pure angel turned completely evil succubus..." said Shikamaru, nodding.

"So Shino, who could have done this?" said Shikamaru, leaning forward.

"Someone as hotheaded and shortsighted as Naruto, that only saw him fighting and possibly killing Sasuke as consequence, and not seeing him kill Hinata. Guess who?"

Shikamaru had just one person on his mind.

"Kiba?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru uncrossed his arms and put his hands on the table.

"It doesn't make sense, Shino. Kiba doesn't have the technological knowledge..."

Shino hit the table with his hand, almost making the cofee spill. But he didn't raise his voice.

"Shikamaru, stop being a lazy ass. Who said it was only one?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"So you're telling me Kiba had a partner?"

"Not any partner. Tenten."

"What?"

"It was probably custom made. Kiba could have asked it to a illegal dealer, but it was easier to ask a friend. As you know, Tenten's weapons shop wasn't exactly working, so she changed it to computer parts and ninja tools. To someone who was never the best of the ninjas, she is surprisingly talented when dealing with electronics."

"So it wasn't homemade." concluded Shikamaru.

"Well, her shop is in her home." said Shino.

"Are you sure of that?" said Shikamaru. "Seriously, Shino, everybody involved wants the minimal quantity of people involved. Hell, there will not be no criminal charges, I just want to know who this person is because I'm afraid for Hinata."

"We only need to ask Tenten if she made a spying device. She probably don't even knows what Kiba needed it for. She will probably piss himself only by me asking. It seems that I'm intimidating".

Looking to the pure black glasses, Shikamaru had a good hypothesis of why. Also, insects.

Tenten didn't piss herself, but didn't want to get in trouble, and easily gave the date and hour she meet Kiba and the specifications of the machine.

When the ANBU investigated Kiba's laptop, to Shino and Shikamaru's embarassment with Kiba's lack of prevention, he didn't even bother to delete the photos of the computer, though there was no video footage.

Putting him in the interrogation room was about discovering the reason, rather than discovering the culprit.

"Ok, I admit it. Nobody put them there, I did it myself." said Kiba, after five minutes.

"Well, that was easy", said Shikamaru and Shino, in unison.

"Look here fuckers, you don't would do the same?" said Kiba, pointing his finger at them.

"Kiba, is this some kind of stupid question? I didn't do it when I did discover. Now Shino..." said Shikamaru while turning to the Aburame.

"The explanation you gave for the punch through the wall was very suspicious. I could only conclude that Sasuke did something very big to piss off Naruto, but the sky wasn't turning red or the dead rising from their tombs, so it would be something more...personal. I investigated everyone's house while they were out..."

"What?" said Shikamaru.

"For the greater good, and I discovered Sakura and Sasuke's soft bondage tools, and Hinata's secret hentai collection."

"She had one?" said Kiba.

"Honestly, I thought Sasuke,Sakura and Hinata had a threesome, and Naruto, primitive man he is, put all the blame on the man."

Shikamaru and Kiba's jaws dropped.

Shikamaru then came back to the main topic.

"Well, the fact is, we didn't put cameras on refrigerators, took photos of Hinata having sex, and then put them on the Hyuuga's dooorstep to Naruto to see."

"Well, what you gonna do Shikamaru? Put me in prison for trying to help a friend of mine?"

Shikamaru looked to Shino, who looked to Kiba. Shino talked.

"No. Honestly, it would be a bit of a hipocrisy, specially for me, and this situation is too messy, too much things that nobody wants to touch, but..."

 

Shino punched the table and lowered his body towards Kiba. He didn't raise his voice.

"Do you have any idea what you did to Hinata through this? "

Kiba looked away from Shino.

"Look, if you saw something, something so extremely wrong, if you saw someone you cared about being tricked, you would just let it slip because another person you love is the one who is tricking him? Is the pain that you would cause worse than a lie?"

Shino didn't retreat though.  
"You could have asked for her to reveal the truth or ask a divorce of Naruto of her own will. Not giving Naruto fuel and heat and watch the fire burn everything."

Shikamaru then walked towards Kiba, put his hand on his shoulder, and tried to talk like a friend, rather than like a investigator.

"Don't hide the truth from us, Kiba. It wasn't because of Hinata you sent the photos. It was about Sasuke. You hate Sasuke, right? It was that, right? Please tell me it was because of him. At least that I can comprehend, at least that makes sense. You wanted Naruto to kill Sasuke, right?"

Kiba pratically spit the next words.

"That motherfucker...I almost was killed because of him. Hell, we all were. Even Neji, his soul be blessed. And then he killed the Hokage-in-command, and all those samurais...And they gave him forgiveness because Naruto said 'he saved the world' while we were sleeping. Bitch please, he was just saving his own skin. He's no hero, and will never be."

Then Kiba suddenly screamed.

"Yes, I wanted him to die! Hell, I probably still do! But at least Sakura don't have that shit as a husband now! Are you content now!?"

Shikamaru smiled.

"What is that smile idiot?" said Kiba.

"You're a nice friend, Kiba. You were misguided, but you did what it was right. I admit, I tried the best to make Hinata stop with that without telling her or Naruto. I was stupid. I should have asked someone else that wasn't a blindly obedient soldier. But, let's both of us do this next time ok? Nobody should work alone."

"I agree." said Shino.

"So, laughs and ice cream now? That's how this drama ends?" said Kiba, surprised by the outcome.

"Only if you pay for it." said Shikamaru.


	12. Who are you, My Sister?

Three Hyuuga clan members were reunited for a very unusual reunion. Bizarre, even.

From the side of the door, standing, there was Hanabi. With her arms crossed, and somehow bored.

From the opposite side, sitting, there was Hiashi, serious as ever.

Between them it was Hinata, also sitting, looking to the ground, sad.

"From this moment on, you shall be the head of the clan, Hanabi." said Hiashi.

"Why?" asked Hinata's sister, though she hardly had any doubt of "why".

"Your sister is hardly in the mental state to lead the clan. Therefore, you must assume the post, my daughter." said Hiashi.

Hanabi looked at Hinata, that barely seemed to be aware what was happening around her.

"What a piece of useless trash you now are, my sister" thought Hanabi.

"Ok. I accept this duty, my father." said Hanabi.

Hiashi inspired and expired, like a great weight was taken off him.

"Remember, if your sister proves to be mentally and physically capable of assuming this position again, you must give it back to her. It's her right as the eldest." remembered him.

Hanabi was almost surprised

"Of course...my father..." said Hanabi, stuttering in her words, almost revealing what was burning inside her mind.

" _Why she must receive some much privileges if I am the strongest? He let a jounin train her still as Academy student to make her worthy of the position of head again when we were kids and I was more stronger than her. And now I can be taken from this position if she recover from her post-divorce depression and wants it. Why? I thought my father abolished the Byakugan Cursed Seal so there was no longer distinction between older and younger siblings. But now it seems he only did it to not put it on Hinata's precious daughter. What a pile of excrement you are, my father. I should kill you both and make it look like a accident..._ " thought Hanabi, while grinding her teeth.

After the reunion was over, Hanabi meet the kids on the outside.

They didn't say anything out of place while Hiashi and Hinata were there, but when Hanabi remained there and Hiashi and Hinata were no longer visible...

"Why you are the clan's head now? My mother is the oldest sister." said Boruto, a little irritated.

Hanabi crossed her arms again and began to talk, while looking to a distant point on the sky.

"Because..." Hanabi stopped for a moment, realizing she was just about to repeat what her father said. No, she was going to nail the truth on that boy's head.

"Because your mother became a weakling unworthy of the position." said her, without stuttering this time.

Boruto was angered by her words and tried to punch Hanabi with a closed fist, that easily dodged the punch and grabbed him by his  
forearm.

Without changing her stoic expression, Hanabi lectured Boruto.

"What is your problem boy, afraid of the truth? I'm sorry, but there's only truth. Everything else are lies that fall apart, sooner or later.  
That is something you shall understand, also sooner or later."

Boruto understood Hanabi's words and, saddened by them, opened his fist, making Hanabi let go of him.

Hanabi turned to Himawari, watching everything with a very dissonant smile.

"And you? Do you gotta anything to say to me, little girl?" said Hanabi, now a little irritated.

"I'm happy for you, aunt Hanabi." said her, in a jovial tone.

_Little bitch. A different kind than of her mother, but bitches all the same. I can't believe in that, but I'm grateful that the older one is just a hot headed idiot like his father._

_You, however, is pure evil._

* * *

 

That night was a dark and stormy night. A violent storm fell upon the village, and was even hard to talk in the outside without hearing the  
sound of water and thunder.

Hinata couldn't sleep, but it wasn't because of rain.

She masturbated furiously, trying to feed the desire inside her loins.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She squirmed in her bed like she was having nightmares. She tried to take off her frustration in the room, and even tried to kill herself by  
puncturing her heart with a scissor, but she was too weak to do it all the way, and ceased the bleeding with bandages. Then she tried to  
drink from her perfume bottles, but that didn't work.

She tried to touch herself again, and the images of that night came back to her mind.

  
She knew what she had to do.

She wrote a farewell later to everyone she could remember, leaved it under the bed where she knew Hanabi would be the first to inspect,  
and escaped through the rain, to never be seen again the Leaf Village.

* * *

  
In the next morning, Hanabi was awakened by very worried Hyuuga guards

"What is is!?" she screamed, almost waking up every ninja in...the Leaf.

"Miss Hanabi, silence please! Is for the best that the younger ones don't wake up yet! Something very bad has happened!" said one of the  
guards.

"What?" she said.

"Your sister disappeared."

Hanabi practically jumped out of the bed.

"How? When?Why?" she said, still in "landing position".

"By the window. We don't know when, but we discovered it 5 minutes ago. We have no idea, but the room is a mess."

_Someone kidnapped her? And nobody saw it?_

Hanabi walked around the complex in her orange pyjamas, with no bra or panties, that made the guards embarrassed.

"Miss Hanabi, why you don't..."

"Stop looking at that point, perverts!" said her, without even looking back.

" _With that temperament, the only guys that she will be able to marry are Hyuuga members_." thought the guard.

When Hanabi opened the door of Hinata's room, what she saw was chaos.  
Bedspread and sheets thrown around, open drawers with scrambled objects inside, and half-drinked perfume bottles.

_She tried to kill herself._

"So, how you guys discovered what happened..." asked her.

"Well, we came back from our duty as ANBUs..."

"Don't talk that loud, idiots. Someone can discover. It's supposed to be a internal secret, remember?" said her.

"Well, we came from our duty for the Hokage and we meet the window of her room open...She wasn't there or in any other part of the  
complex..."

"That's it? What the hell? Just because it was raining every nocturne guard turned into a Izuna Uchiha?" thought Hanabi, thinking about the legendary Uchiha that was killed while blind.

"Reunite everyone from the night guard and ask them if they saw this freak out or Hinata escaping. I want a very good reason, or I'll blow out everyone's brains!"

The Hyuuga guards were stunned by the first threat of using the seal on the forehead in years, and went to call every Hyuuga in the  
nocturne guard.

Then Hanabi began to examine the room.

She opened the bedside table, finding a scissor full with blood and bandages in one of the(few) closed drawers.

_Did she try to kill herself and stopped?_

She examined the sheets and smelled them.

_Urgh, she came on this. Several times. How horny she was?_

Some minutes of examination later, Hanabi found a letter under Hinata's bed. She opened it and read.

"Dear sister, this letter is for you. Now that you're the clan's head, I supposed that they will wake up you first.  
I'm going away, sister. Not for afterlife, not now. Honestly, I would probably go to hell after what I did".

Hanabi stopped. _Wait, what she did?_

Until that moment, Hanabi thought Naruto and Hinata separated because he worked too much. Of course, Hinata never seemed to be sad by this, but Hanabi knew her sister was master at hiding her true emotions.

But now, she writes she is "guilty" of something. That was something Hanabi didn't expect. Though she could feel feelings of guilty in

Hinata, she thought she was regretting the act of divorcing, not something that she could have done to cause it.

And she couldn't think of anything else that she could be guilty about. She was always single-minded on Naruto, to the point of annoyance.

Hell, Hanabi always thought that, if she ever cheated with Naruto, she would be still trying to imagine Naruto in the lover's place.

Hanabi continued.

"Honestly, I did thought about suicide. That scissor in my bedside table is probably the proof. But, you want to know something sister? I'm too weak even for that. Now I will go wherever the wind takes me, sister. Don't follow me, please, I'm happier this way.knew a lot of people will love me where I'm going...or at least, just one."

_A lot of people?_

"Say to the kids that I love them, but that they no longer need me. You're a better mom than me anyway, Hanabi. No, you're a better  
person, a better ninja, a better everything.  
Say Naruto...Say to my friends that I loved them. Tell to not follow me too. Really. I know Kiba will try.  
Well, I don't think I have anything else to say. Oh yes, I love you sister. Be happy.  
Goodbye forever, Hinata."

After finishing the latter, Hanabi changed her thoughts from punishing the nocturne guard to asking Naruto if he knew what Hinata was talking about "going to hell".

In any case, she called Shikamaru and Naruto to send ANBUs inside and around the village, in the slight hope Hinata was still near. Not  
only for being the mother of Naruto's children, but because the Byakugan was a precious asset for the village.

After eight hours, the search ceased. She clearly wasn't near of the village any more.

When all the ANBUs teams returned, Hanabi asked Naruto for a one-to-one talk.

Naruto didn't suspect for one second what it was about that couldn't be shared with everyone.

"So, Hanabi, why a reunion with only me and you?" said Naruto, just as Shikamaru closed the door.

"She leaved this letter under her bed. The thing is, my sister said something about going to hell. Have you any idea why she would be motivated to say that?"

Naruto scratched his eyebrow looking at the letter.

It was Hinata's girly calligraphy indeed, with some blood on the paper, product of her aborted suicide attempt.

"I have no idea why she should say this. Sorry." said Naruto, balancing his head.

Hanabi got irritated.

"Don't lie to me Naruto!" she said, while pointing her finger at him. "My sister may be weak, but she's not..."

"You don't know everything about your sister." said Naruto in a reflex.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto then realized what he had said.

"Oh, I talked too much. Look Hanabi, is no longer important..." said him, balancing his two open hands like trying to keep Hanabi away.

"My sister disappeared because of it! Is goddamn important!" screamed the Hyuuga.

Naruto cursed himself, but didn't tell what she wanted.

"Argh, go away!" said him, closing his eyes in irritation.

"Why? What is so horrible that you can't tell me? Ahn!? Talk Naruto, talk!"

"I DON'T NEED TO!" screamed Naruto.

Hanabi rose from her chair, turned away from Naruto and walked until the door.

She tried a trick tactic, making it look like she already knew what was going on to make Naruto confess by correcting her.

"Well, that's okay. Them I will tell everyone she betrayed you with..."

"Several men." said Naruto, finally confessing the truth and lowering his head.

Hanabi slowly turned her body back. What? That,that,that I didn't ex...What?

"...a lot of people..."

_...I knew a lot of people will love me where I'm going..._

"What?" she said.

"Sit there, I will tell you my...sad story." said him, pointing to the chair.

After Naruto told Hanabi the whole story, Hanabi began to ask herself if his whole life hasn't been an hallucination.

"So that is my story. So, Hanabi, are you gonna tell everyone about this?"

Hanabi snapped out of her trance to a "no,just no" reaction.

"What? No! Hell no! Never! My...The kids don't...deserve this. If this is far too shocking for us, it will be like the end of the world for them!" said her while putting her head between her hands.

"Ok. So, we make an rescue team for Hinata?" said Naruto, scratching his right cheek.

Hanabi raised her head, now slightly irritated.

"Rescue? That bitch? That ran away by herself? Look, the Byakugan is very important for my clan, but this isn't a era of war. Put a bounty for her like a rogue ninja. Hell, she is a rogue ninja. If Hinata is caught, I will put her in a cell for the rest of her life, got it?"

"You are the clan's head, I'm only the Hokage."said Naruto, trying to put himself out of the topic.

"Right. You are also her ex-husband. You don't would be content by that?" said Hanabi, crossing her arms, cynically.

Naruto coughed.

"Well, maybe. At first I was so angry but now, I dunno, maybe I should have seen something..."

Hanabi put her hands on Naruto's hands, interrupting him and comforting Naruto with her words.

"Please. Don't do that. Believe in me Naruto, I've been living with Hinata for a lot more time than you, and even I didn't saw that coming. If there's anyone to blame, it was her. She hided the truth from us, and we paid the prices in believing her lies. Now, let's go. We have to explain a daughter and a son that their mother became a deserter. That will not be easy."


	13. Messiah

In the divorce, Sakura managed to get 60% of Sasuke's assets after she proved his infidelity with other prostitutes, that she managed to bring to the tribunal as witnesses. Of course, Sarada didn't get to know how Sakura "won" the process, only that she used an "unusual tactic".

Also, the divorce brought to light Sasuke was gaining a lot more money than he was telling Sakura about, probably because he was spending that extra money with whores.

When Sasuke announced he was going to the frontier, Sakura felt nothing. She felt good for that: that wasn't the first time Sasuke wronged her, and her feelings remained after these wrongdoings in the past. In that moment, she thought she got over him.

When Ino disappeared, Sakura was planning the surgery and extracting a liver tumor from a patient with a very fragile health, and only when Sakura's friends gave her congratulations for the successful operation was when she realized Ino didn't go to her house to give her even a flower.

Sai and Inojin were in missions outside the village, so obviously they didn't know where she was, and Naruto revealed he didn't gave her any mission for at least one week before the event.

When she asked Choji and Ino's mother where they saw her for the last time, they said the last time they saw her was in the same day Sasuke leaved the village, but Sakura quickly dismissed the possibility, and Ino's disappearance was registered as that, a disappearance.

After all, she only had a crush on him, right? And she married and had one kid, right? Everything was over, right? That was what Sakura thought, at least.

When Sasuke didn't appear for his mission on the frontier and was declared missing, Sakura didn't feel anything.

She only began to think that Ino had gone with Sasuke.

She didn't tell that to Sai though.

She didn't need to.

When Sai and Inojin came back, twelve days later, Sakura prepared the dinner while they went through the shock that Ino was gone. Without warning, without letters, without anything. After Inojin was sleeping, and after Sakura asked Sai if their relationship was unstable, he confessed he always suspected he was a second option to Sasuke, and that he was like a tool on Ino's hands, but she was already pregnant when he realized this. He said this with a cold expression on his face, completely devoid of emotion, much like Sasuke.

And then, two months later, Hinata disappeared, and a fear began to grow inside Sakura.

The fear she would be still be compelled to go back to Sasuke, despite the betrayal, the divorce, despite she thought she was over for him.

But, she wasn't already thinking about him already? It wasn't the very fact she considered the possibility, the proof it could be real?

If Hinata only had an one night stand, and Ino only a crush, what prevented Sakura of going in the same path. She, that had sexual relations with him for months?

Hell, Sakura chained herself to him even after years of absence. Enough to make her daughter doubt if she was his wife.

Why?Why she did do that?

And did she really divorce him of her own will? It wasn't because everyone pressured her, it wasn't because Naruto ended up involved in that mess?

Like a self-fulfilling prophecy, she began to think more and more about Sasuke, and look, more and more, to beyond the walls of the village.

But she tried to ward off the temptation, thinking in how Sarada would be mentally hurt by both of her parents running away from her.

Was in one of these moments of weakness, sitting in a park bench, looking to the sky in a sunny day, that Naruto meet her in the middle of her thoughts.

"Yo Sakura. What's up?" said him, happily.

"Naruto. You here? In the open?" said her, turning to him, with an empty expression in her face.

"Hey, I can't work twenty-four hours, seven days a week, can I? So...Why you are looking so weird?" said Naruto, crossing his arms and smiling.

"Ah, just thinking..." she said, turning her eyes to the ground.

Seeing Sakura acting so sad for no observable reason made Naruto curious.

"Ok, about what?" said Naruto, sitting on the bench.

She looked to Naruto, sitting on her side.

"Naruto, can I rest on your lap?"

"Ahn, ok". said him, scratching his head in confusion.

Sakura put her head on his lap, and closed her eyes, as if she was sleeping.

Naruto didn't know if he should touch her head or not, and kept his hand on the back of his head.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"Naruto, can you believe...that I still have feelings for Sasuke?"

Naruto remained silent.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but I think there's two parts of me. Only that loves my child and don't want to abandon her, and other that wants to go back to him."

The tears began to roll from her eyes, almost unconsciously.

"Sakura..." said Naruto.

Naruto began to stroke her hair and comfort her with her words.

"Sakura, look, you should stay here. Here are the people love you, Sakura. Me, Sarada, Shikamaru, everyone..."

"I know, but the impulse is too strong..." said her, opening her eyes.

"I can't do anything?" said Naruto.

"Can you...never let me go?"

Naruto smiled.

"Of course Sakura! It's a promise of a lifetime!"


	14. Extra: Ruthless Agression II

 

Hinata screamed...in pleasure.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! My ass AH AH AH AH AH AH AHHHH! You're destroying my ass! SASUKEEEEEEE!"

At first her screams resembled some kind of language. But as Sasuke penetrated her with more force and speed, she was reduced to a babbling animal, with her tongue lolling out and saliva spilling out of the sides of her mouth, and her eyes rolling. Hinata was drowning in lust and depravity, and all she wanted was to go deeper.

"AH AH AH AGA GAG GAGU GETSU GEJU GAGU GIGIGI GUGUGUGU GAGA AAR AGE GAGAGAR AGAH AH A HA H AHAHAAH UGUGIGIGI AHIA AH A ASHI AGA AH..."

Ino voraciously bit Hinata's left breast, sucking her pregnant milk like it was the nectar of the gods. Hinata's belly was already noticeably bigger, but that didn't stop Sasuke of penetrating her in the asshole like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, Sasuke reached his climax, as lots and and lots of cum entered Hinata's asshole. She shed tears of happiness as her climaxed and soon went unconscious.

Ino went from Hinata's breast to asshole, trying to drink every last drop of Sasuke's cum coming out of Hinata.

Sasuke fell to the opposite side of the bed, sweating heavily.

After swallowing everything she could, Ino, still dressed, hugged Sasuke and began to talk.

"That was fun, right Sasuke?" she said, putting her hands delicately over his abdomen, but targeting something a little below. "Why we don't begin the main show right now?"

"Catch the rope" said Sasuke.

"Oh, that little number!? Honestly, I liked the whip b..."

"Catch. The. Rope." said Sasuke.

As Ino went to catch the rope, he looked to the unconscious body on the opposite end of the long bed.

He meet Hinata again almost one year ago. She was again a prostitute, now working with a heavy make-up to disguise herself from occasional ninja clients that could identify her from a Bingo Book.

Sasuke identified Hinata by her orgasm screams, and had to work his way out of the bordel, as her pimp said she had no cost and never would let her go with Sasuke, not mattering the price.

Well, certainly costed the life of him and several of his employees. Sasuke had fun with that, so he hold himself back so he could enjoy killing so many people only with his sword and lightning.

Hinata had consumed heavy quantity of drugs while she worked as a whore for the second time, and began to suffer with abstinence. Ino did care about her, and took care of her. Sasuke...did not. He only cared about fuck her as many times he could. So much, that Ino had to remind him that he needed to hunt or kill people for bounties so they could get food and money to survive in that old Orochimaru hideout they chose as house. Not that Ino soon showed Sasuke she wasn't afraid of spilling blood. Maybe a little too much...

They were living like that for two years before Hinata, and now, she was pregnant.

Looking at her, Sasuke only cared about two things: one, when he could penetrate her pussy again. And two, when the child would be born. Soon he would have to deal with diapers.

_If is a girl, maybe I could have sex with her when she grows up..._

Sasuke was mildy surprised by that thought, but Ino was coming back to the room with a rope, and that was a more important matter.

Ino gave him her rope and waited for him to tie her hands.

She didn't completely undress, only lowering her purple skirt and panties.

Sasuke didn't quite understand what Ino meant by "savage man rapes civilized noblewoman" fantasy, but penetrate her ass in the ground, with his foot over her head, felt extremely pleasurable. Ino was even a better slav...

_No, she's not as submissive._

_Maybe I should bring Sakura and Sarada here to have "fun"..._

He was surprised by that thought again. Was a life of only sex, murder, eating and drinking all the time making him go mad?

Maybe not. Maybe he don't should bring Sakura and Sarada. Too many people. No, this time Naruto would find him and fight him to the death. Definitively not.

Sasuke didn't care if he was turning into an animal. Sasuke was pleased with what he had. And what soon he would have, whatever it was. Maybe he could make a better, stronger Uchiha clan outside of the shinobi continent. For now, he would fuck Ino silly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Traição e Fúria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237312) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl)




End file.
